Crossroads
by itsnotkelly
Summary: Freddie wants Sam to join him when he goes away to MIT, but Sam's not so sure. Cue the typical Seddie persuasion. Seddie one-shot, rated M for lemon.


**A/N: This was the first lemon I've ever felt incredibly awkward writing. In case you haven't noticed from my other work, I never actually write body parts - I don't know, I feel uncomfortable. I like to make my lemons sexy & sweet, so there ya go :P Hope you enjoy this! Don't forget to review.**

* * *

_Crossroads._

Sam's POV.

"Sam, don't be like this."

"I'm not 'being' like anything."

"Yes you are, you're going into one of your moods again."

I glared at Freddie from the other side of his bedroom, my arms crossed. "How do you expect me to be? All happy and overly excited that you're moving away?"

He groaned, his head hanging back. "Do you not get it? This is my future career – I'm doing it because I want to AND because I have to, it's not like there's anything left for me here."

I gave him a look. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he said.

Being a senior at Ridgeway had been done and dusted. In the last two months, Carly, Freddie and I had graduated, we filmed the last episode of iCarly, Carly got a summer job, and Freddie was accepted into MIT. No surprises there, but we hadn't factored his move to Massachusetts into our relationship. Basically the reason we were arguing right now.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He shrugged. "Well I'm definitely going, so-"

"No shit," I interrupted.

He frowned, his eyes going dark. "I was going to say, I'm going either way but you can join me or stay here. Your choice."

I scoffed. "Go to MIT with you? That's a rich joke, Freddie."

"Can you just listen to me for one second!" he shouted, taking a step forward, "You obviously wouldn't go to MIT anyway, so why not apply at one of the community colleges close to it?"

"How long have you known me?" I yelled back. "Have you ever seen me actually pay attention in class? There's no way I'm doing that again for another four years, forget it!"

He threw his hands in the air. "Then I don't know you want me to do."

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me.

I turned around. "I'm not gonna stay here and listen to this anymore. I'll see you tomorrow," I replied, pulling the door shut behind me.

* * *

I turned over in my bed and stared at the light peeking through the bottom of my door. A million things were going through my head and I just wanted them all to shut up. There was too much to think about.

Freddie wanted me to go with him to Massachusetts - that much was obvious. Yeah, it would be nice to be near him but to go to college while I was there? I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life yet, not to mention that I'd be the first person in my family to actually go any further than high school.

I heard a light knocking on my window before it slid open. I didn't need to turn around to know who was there. The window closed and the bed shifted under added weight. A hand brushed up and down my arm and a pair of lips kissed my shoulder.

"I don't like fighting with you," Freddie whispered.

"We've done it our entire lives, it's not that different," I whispered back, still facing away from him.

He ignored my comment, his fingers tracing patterns over my skin. "I just don't like seeing my future without you in it, Sam. The near future, especially."

I sighed, finally turning over, our faces inches apart. "I don't know, Freddie. College is a big step for a Puckett, community college is even pushing it."

"Baby, come on, you can do only a couple of courses if you want – that way you'll be prepared if you ever want to go to a real college."

I studied him for a minute, before edging closer to him and pressing my face into his neck. "I don't know," I mumbled, throwing my arm across his waist, "but I don't want to be without you either."

"Then come with me," he begged, pulling me tightly against him, "or at least think about it."

I lifted my head to look at him. "I don't want to think anymore tonight," I replied, kissing him softly, smiling when he intensified it and rolled me onto my back.

"So I'm going to have to try something more persuasive, am I?" he asked cheekily. I nodded with a grin as he pressed his lips to my neck, trailing down to my shoulder. I threw my head back with a moan, my hands going into his hair as I pulled him back up and kissed him fiercely, his hands moving down my side and across my stomach, his fingers pressing against me through my pajama shorts.

"Ohh," I groaned, biting my lip while he continued to rub at me, my hands clutching at the sheets. He kissed my neck again, his lips moving down my chest and back up, our tongues colliding as our lips met again. He pulled away and I looked up at him, breathing heavily, his eyes dark as he undid the buttons on his shirt. I reached forward to help him, kissing him hungrily while I opened the last button and pushed the shirt over and off his shoulders. He gently nudged me back onto the bed, his lips trailing over my stomach as I grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it over my head, throwing it across the room. He pulled away to look at me, eyeing the bra I was wearing.

"Is this new?" he asked breathlessly, gesturing at the dark blue and pink-laced cups covering my chest.

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Good observation, baby, three gold stars for you," I joked.

He nodded. "I approve," he surmised, leaning forward and kissing me again, his hands travelling around my back and pinching the clasp open, pulling the straps down. Our lips never broke contact as he rolled us over, making me straddle his waist. His gasp at the feelings of our bare chests rubbing together turned into a moan when I started to grind my hips against his.

"Baby," he breathed, kissing my chest, his mouth latching onto my breast. I cried out, my hand grabbing onto his hair when he rolled me back onto the mattress. His fingers moved down my body and untied the string on my shorts, pulling them down my legs along with my underwear, throwing them behind him. His eyes locked with mine as he kissed down my body, finally reaching my core and dragging his tongue against me.

"Ahh fuuuuuck," I moaned, my hands going into his hair again while his mouth worked against me, twisting, flicking, and sucking at every inch of my womanhood. He never broke eye contact, and when I bit my lip, he groaned, sending vibrations through the lower part of my body.

"Oh God! Baby, yes!" I cried, feeling the familiar feeling of ecstasy build up in my stomach. "Freddie...oh my...I think I'm gonna..." At that, his tongue moved faster and faster against me until the pressure was too much and I screamed, my back arching off the bed, my whole body trembling as I came down from the high.

I fell back onto the bed, my eyes closing, trying to catch my breath. I was faintly aware of the noise of a belt buckle hitting the floor and opened my eyes to see Freddie crawling up over me and kissing my forehead.

"How was that?" he asked, a growl in his voice.

"Mmm ," I sighed, my arms going around his neck, "I think I need more persuading."

He chuckled, his hand softly kneading my breast. "I can give you plenty of that, baby," he replied, kissing me forcefully. My arms loosened and I trailed my hands down his chest, feeling every muscle and committing them to memory, before letting my hands go lower, wrapping around his erection and moving up and down.

"Oh shit," he breathed, his hand gripping my wrist and pulling it away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, irritated.

"It's too much," he explained, "I don't want to be done before we even start."

I laughed, leaning back into the pillows and intentionally spreading my legs wider for him. "Then get started," I replied, mindlessly wrapping one of my curls around my finger.

He shook his head and laughed. "You're crazy, Puckett," he said, kissing up my body and meeting my lips.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, "that's why you love me."

"Yeah I do," he agreed, kissing me softly before slowly pushing into me. I let out a long moan when he pulled back and sunk into me again, his fingers linking with mine on the pillows next to my head. I pushed my hips up to meet his and he picked up his pace a little.

"Shit, Sam," he groaned, pushing into me even deeper, grabbing at my hips.

"Freddie…oh…yes…" I moaned with every thrust, biting my lip to prevent myself from the scream that was ready to escape my throat every time he brushed against that sensitive spot inside me. He felt incredible; there was nothing on earth that could compare to how he was making me feel right now.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, his hips pushing into mine harder. I felt the all-too familiar heat in the pit of my stomach return and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him further into me.

"God, you're beautiful, baby," he whispered into my ear, chuckling when all I could do was moan in return at how he was making me feel, moving in and out of me at such a pace that I couldn't even think straight.

"Freddie," I moaned, "I love-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because pressure made my body suddenly explode. I cried out, grabbing Freddie's hair, not being able to speak or think properly.

When I came back into reality, Freddie was kissing my lips softly, his fingers trailing up and down my sides gently, like he was afraid he was going to break me. I sighed and opened my eyes, my heart pounding. I stared at Freddie, his dark brown eyes locked on mine, and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked, pushing my hair away from my forehead.

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him, my hands going to his shoulders and shoving him over onto his back. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face as his grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. I straddled his hips, throwing my hair over my shoulder and pressing my lips to his as I lowered myself onto him.

"Ohh," I groaned, rolling my hips, "Freddie...you feel so...oh..."

"Right back atcha, baby," he moaned, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist, crushing his chest to mine as he suddenly pushed up into me.

"Ahh! Baby!" I cried, my fingers flexing against his shoulders. He took that as a sign to pick up his pace, his hands moving down to grab at my thighs, his thrusts deepening.

"Sam," he grunted, "I'm...oh fuck..."

"You gonna come, baby?" I taunted breathlessly, giggling when I saw the look he gave me.

"Stealing my lines now, huh?" he asked, leaning up to kiss me, before throwing me back down onto the mattress and staring at me, his signature crooked smirk plastered across his face.

"Freddie," I whined, "come back." I didn't like the loss of contact at all and he knew that. Without warning, he crawled up my body and pushed into me.

"AHH FUCK! FREDDIE!" I scream as his hips slammed against mine hard. I throw my head back and moan, completely lost in the feelings he was giving me.

"You like that, baby? Huh?" he teased, his hand moving up my body to latch onto one of my breasts. I cried out, my arms wrapping around his neck, my legs locking around his waist. God, I could stay like this forever. Freddie leaned down and kissed one of the sensitive spots on my neck, letting his tongue roll over the same spot repeatedly, and I could feel the heat building up in my stomach again.

"Baby..." I moaned, "I'm so...ahh...I'm so close..."

His hips started to jerk against mine and I could tell he was almost there too. But knowing him, he wouldn't let go before he got me to the edge first. He pushed into me as hard and as fast as he could, reaching down to rub at me. Then I was done.

"Freddieeeeee," I groaned, feeling waves of pleasure course through my body as I felt myself tighten around him repeatedly. He was still moving frantically above me, his eyes squeezed shut, and I felt him burst with a loud groan, making me gasp.

"Ugh...Sam..." he grunted, slowing his pace down little by little. He finally stopped, waiting a few seconds to catch his breath, before pulling out and kissed my forehead gently, rolling over onto his back to regain his breath.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for my heart to slow down and pulled the sheets over my chest. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Freddie. His eyes were closed and he had a tiny satisfied grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and moved over to him, pressing my lips to his cheek softly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Mmm, hello," he whispered, his voice husky. God, he sounded so sexy. _Calm down, Sam, you've got no more energy for that_, I told myself. His arm curled around my waist, pulling me closer. After a minute, he spoke again.

"So," he started, "did I convince you enough? Will you come with me?"

I lifted my head and looked at him. His eyes looked pleading; he was definitely a few seconds away from putting on the puppy-dog face he knew I couldn't resist. I kissed his lips softly and laid my head back down, closing my eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asked, his fingers drawing invisible patterns on my back.

"It means I'll think about it," I replied.

He chuckled. "Sounds like a yes to me."

"It could be a no."

"Would it really be a no after what we just did?" he pointed out.

It was silent.

"It's..." I hesitated. "It's a maybe."

"'Maybe' means 'yes'."

"In what language?"

"In every language!"

I groaned. "It's a maybe, let's leave it at that," I whispered.

He said nothing and I wondered if he had given up. Until he spoke again.

"Maybe means yeeeeeess," he said, kissing the side of my head.

"Don't push me, nub."

* * *

**It was hard to think of a good ending so I went with what I had haha. Revieeeew? ^_^**


End file.
